Mr Wonderful
by KaSchnapples
Summary: These are a series of oneshots for AidouxYuuki. Fluff and lemons! All oneshots are related but aren't exactly a story! Bad summary so it's better than it sounds! ENJOY!
1. Day Dream

**This is my first Vampire Knight fanfic!! I'm in love with AidouxYuuki but I still support KanamexYuuki! This is also my first lemon. It's probably horrible but don't be harsh! I was kinda nervous doing this! So here is my failed attempt at a lemon!**

_Day Dream_

His hands caressed my body more gently than I thought possible for him. When he stroked my inner thigh a soft moan escaped my lips. His icy blue eyes were clouded with lust and his perfect lips formed into a smirk.

"Do you like that, Yuuki?" he purred seductively. I simply nodded. I was too breathless to speak. He _tsk_ed and said, "Now, now Yuuki. If you want to me to continue then you're going to have to talk." My brown eyes widened in horror. He couldn't stop now. Not when I needed him more than ever.

He stared at me, clearly amused at my horrified expression. "I like it. A lot," I whispered shakily. He bent his head down and skimmed his nose down my neck. "Now that's what I like to hear," he murmured against my skin causing me to shiver in pleasure.

His hands skillfully removed my blazer in one swift movement and began undoing to buttons of my blouse. Every time a new section of skin appeared he'd kiss it lightly, teasing me. When he finished unbuttoning my shirt he flung it across to room.

His eyes took in my topless form and that look upon his face, pure lust and desire, caused me to become _very_ wet. He noticed. He easily smelt my discharge and smiled in delight. He knew he was doing well.

One of his hands made its way to my back and unclasped my bra. He slowly peeled the bra off and let it gently fall to the floor. His hungry eyes stared at my exposed breasts and I felt a deep blush spread on my face. I moved my arms to cover myself up but he pinned them back down. "No. Please don't," he breathed desperately. His hand stroked my right nipple causing it to become a hard peak. He did the same to the left one. My breathing became hard as his hands touched me so intimately.

Clearly pleased at my reaction, he proceeded to torture me more. He kissed my right nipple and then flicked it with his tongue. I gasped in pleasure. Finally he took the whole nipple in his mouth and sucked. I tried hard not to scream when he began nibbling on it and my hands immediately tangled into his golden hair and pushed him closer.

When he went to the other one I quickly took off his blazer and shirt, showing me his perfectly muscular chest. I've never seen anything more glorious. I traced his abbs while my breathing became heavy panting as he sucked harder.

He released my nipple and his hand trailed down to my skirt and ripped it off, exposing my soaking wet panties. "You smell so good," he whispered jaggedly. His fingers traced the edges of my panties making my breathing hitch.

My hand undid his pants revealing his blue boxers. His pulsing manhood was very noticeable. I tenderly stroked it and he groaned. I looked back into his eyes and he seemed so hungry that my heart beat more rapidly.

He slid off my panties and wasted no time. His thumb massaged my clit, sending waves of pleasure through me. Unexpectedly he began pumping two fingers inside of me. I moaned at the incredible feeling.

After five minutes of pure ecstasy he removed his fingers and I whimpered at the loss. He positioned himself so his head was placed right in front of my throbbing womanhood. I knew what he was going to do. And I couldn't wait. His tongue attacked my clit and I moaned his name.

"Aidou!"

Aidou continued his attack right up into my release. He came back up and I almost hit him. I needed him inside me. "Please Aidou," I whimpered pathetically. He smirked and pulled his boxers down.

And there it was.

I gulped, suddenly afraid. That thing was huge! I never thought one could be so big. "You like?" Aidou asked, stalling. "Yes I do," I whispered with a sexy grin. He returned the smile.

His face abruptly became serious. "Yuuki... Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes! I need you inside me now Aidou!" I said hoarsely. Lust refilled his features and he inched closer. I could feel "Aidou Jr." slowly enter me. Right as he reached my hymn, he paused.

"This is going to hurt a little. All right?" he said huskily. The care for me was evident in Aidou's eyes. I nodded, knowing he wouldn't use the talking crap. He was just as desperate as me.

He quickly thrusted into me, breaking my hymn. There was a stabbing pain at first but then it was replaced by unbelievable ecstasy. Aidou thrusts became faster.

He brought his face down to mine and captured my lips as his own in a passionate kiss. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I happily allowed it. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth and then started massaging my tongue. Our tongues wrestled for dominance which Aidou quickly won and I was completely fine with that.

I moaned into his mouth which clearly turned him on since he pounded harder. I felt it coming. My first orgasm. It racked my body. I screamed his name to the heavens in pure bliss.

"Yuuki! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open and I was no longer in bed with Aidou. I was sitting in the grass, slumped against a tree. It was all a dream. But what shocked me most was Aidou leaning over me with both of his hands wrapped around my forearms. "God, I thought you'd never wake up!" Aidou exclaimed, annoyed.

"Aidou-senpai, what are you doing here?" He smirked. "Kiryuu was wondering where the hell you were and he forced me to help find you." I blushed, forgetting someone would probably wonder where I was.

Aidou's smirk became full on teasing smile as he let me go. "I see you had a very _exciting_ dream," he murmured and his eyes pointed down towards my skirt, which had a clear view of my soaking wet panties.

"You know that's how I found you," he said. "It smelled so delicious that I knew it was you." My blush became redder and I pushed my skirt down to cover myself. Aidou wasn't done yet.

"So was it about Kaname-sama?" he asked, clearly enjoying himself. I shook my head. No need to lie. If I said yes he would tell Kaname. "Was it about Kiryuu?" I shook my head again. I would never have a dream like that about Zero. He was like a brother to me. A brother who drinks my blood but still a brother! Aidou thought for a moment then said the one thing that made my world come crashing down.

"Was it about me then?" My blush deepened which Aidou took as a yes. "I'm not surprised. All the dreams I'm in are erotic. But you knew that," he said with a wink. I bolted up and looked away from him. I heard him retreating and looked back. He was a few feet away, walking away which honestly bummed me out.

Suddenly he called back," Wash up before you run into Kiryuu or Kaname-sama. They might get the wrong idea and kill each other." Then he disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

I took a deep breath. It was just a dream. But why do I wish it was real?

**PHEW!!! It sucked right? Don't ask why Zero asked Aidou of all people to help find Yuuki! HE JUST DID!!! For those of you who read some of my other stories, would you read an original story by me? I'm thinking of setting up a fiction press account but I need your feedback! If you want to know more about the story just message me sometime. If you have an aim account then you can talk to me there too! You just need to message for it. NOW READY SET REVIEW!!**


	2. Why The Ladies Love Him

**WOO-HOO!!!! I'm updating!!!! This hurts since my shoulder is messed up but I must update!! I'd like to thank** **XxMelaniexXLovesxXChuxX and ThornRose16 for being the first two people to review! Thank you, thank you very much. Alright no lemon in this one, sorry to those of my readers who happen to be horny and really wanted a lemon. All of these one shots occur after each one but not in a story context. Confusing I know but that's just the way I am! Okay I've rambled on enough so now here is the new one-shot!**

_Why The Ladies Love Him_

Finally the day was over! Zero acted like PMSing bitch and Kaname was so distant. What the hell is wrong with the world? I'm just glad to be back in my room. It's still kind off weird since Yori transferred to a different school. I feel more alone. I heard a movement and when I whipped around I couldn't believe who was there.

"Aidou-senpai! What are you doing here?" I demanded but I kept my voice low so I wouldn't alert any fan girls to Aidou's presence. He just smiled causing a light pink blush to grace my cheeks. It was still awkward seeing him after _that _dream. Its worse that he knows exactly what I dreamt about.

He knows that I had a sex dream about _him_ and he might just tell someone like Kain-senpai. If tells him then Kaname and Zero would inevitably find out. They would kill Aidou and be angry at me. "Is it so wrong to visit my favorite girl?" Aidou said and winked. My heart stopped beating for a split second. He was secretly referring to the dream. Damn that bastard.

"Shouldn't you be seducing innocent fan girls?" I asked. That was my mega failed witty comeback. Good job Yuuki. Good job. "I should but I prefer seducing my little Yuuki." His next dazzling smile flashed his fangs which made me instinctively take a step back.

"Is poor Yuuki afraid?" I _was _afraid of him but not for the reason he thought. He was the only one, besides Kaname-senpai, that could make me feel like a over hormonal teenage girl.

"I don't even get why the ladies love you!" I blurted out. It was a knee jerk reaction. I needed something for him to bitch about so he'd leave. But of course it backfired. In a matter of seconds I was pinned to the bed and it reminded me so much of the dream that this excited feeling coursed through me.

"Don't know why?" Aidou asked, looking seductive. I shook my head but it was a complete lie. How didn't they love him? He smirked and did the one thing I was afraid of.

Aidou Hanabusa kissed me, Yuuki Cross.

Unbelievable. His lips felt so soft on mine and I responded immediately. Our lips moved together in harmony and a warmth filled my body. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gladly allowed entry. His tongue danced with mine. This wasn't so bad. A lot better than I thought my first kiss would be. All too soon it was over. My lips tingled. And I slowly realized Aidou was gone. I leapt onto my feet and found him crouching on my window sill.

"That's why the ladies love me."

That was all he said before he disappeared out the window. I sunk to the floor wondering what the hell just happened.

**Phew it's done!! I realized I made act like Ikuto from Shugo Chara with all his teasing. It's kinda weird seeing as I wrote this before I watched the show which is awesome. I you haven't seen Shugo Chara yet than go watch it on or else!!! Well review. **


	3. Gimme A Kiss

**KaSchnapples: That's right. I updated.**

**Aidou: Long time no see Liz-chan.**

**KaSchnapples: Well time got away from me so...**

**Aidou: You still support me and Yuuki as a couple?**

**KaSchnapples: HELL YES!**

**Aidou: Then all is forgiven.**

**KaSchnapples: Yay! *glomps***

**Yuuki: Liz-chan does not own Vampire Knight. Attention all readers who enjoy drawing! In the A.N. at the bottom there will be some info you might like...*wink***

_Gimme A Kiss_

Ah sweet, sweet Yuuki. How I enjoyed teasing her. Too bad I couldn't tease her some more when I found out she had that little dream about this sexy vampire. I had to talk to Kaname-sama and if I loved my life I couldn't be late. At the time I couldn't understand the excited feeling I had when I discovered she dreamed about me. A couple days late realization dawned on me.

I was in love with Yuuki.

So I waited in her room one day to confess and be rejected. Of course she was being stubborn so I didn't get a chance to admit my feelings but I did get to kiss her and she kissed back so it wasn't a trip wasted. Kain asked me where I was but I didn't tell him though. Even if he is my cousin I don't trust him enough to not tell Kaname-sama.

I've been planning all different kinds of things to do with Yuuki but today I had nothing. It was a waste to skip class seeing as all I'm doing is sitting at the fountain eating Hershey Kisses, which I got from my last trip in town. I snuck off to get them seeing as we weren't allowed to buy candy. My sweet tooth and I disliked that rule with a passion.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards me. Seeing as I could hear them loud and clear it was definitely not a fellow vampire. Probably a prefect and considering how light the footsteps sounded it was Yuuki. Absolutely perfect. Then there she was a goddess in my eyes. Her shoulder-length brunette hair contrasted nicely with her creamy skin. I loved how her warm brown eyes widened as she noticed my presence. But what I loved the most was that lovely shade of pink that graced her cheeks as she remembered the dream and kiss. I knew what she was thinking whenever I looked at her. It came in handy sometimes, especially that faint attraction that flashed in her eyes whenever I came near her which always made me happy.

"Hello sweetheart!" I called in a sing-song voice. Yuuki blushed bright red and looked at her feet. How cute!

"Why aren't you in class senpai?" she asked timidly.

I chuckled and patted the space next to me. "Come here and find out little Yuuki. She was hesitant at first but she plopped down next to me after a moment. A little too far away for my taste. I wrapped my hands around her waist, picked her up, and placed her on my lap. She squirmed but I wasn't letting her go anywhere. After five minutes of useless struggle she gave up and set her attention on something else.

"What are you eating?"

"Hershey Kisses."

"Can I have one?"

"No."

She pouted and my heartbeat accelerated. She was just so adorable! "Why not?" she grumbled.

I stuck out my tongue and said, "'Cause I don't wanna share with you!" Yuuki hit my shoulder which truthfully hurt a lot. "No matter how much you hit me I won't give you any," I teased. This was way too much fun.

"Come on senpai!"

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Glad to see you agree Yuuki-chan!"

She sighed in frustration and then whined, "Gimme a kiss!" She obviously had no idea what kind of opening she gave me.

"Fine," I said with a mischievous smile. I popped one in my mouth and did what she told me to. Kissed her. I got her at a good time too. Her mouth was open, giving me instant access. I skillfully used my tongue to place the chocolate in her mouth and explored for a little bit, wanting the kiss to last longer. I was doing good seeing as Yuuki moaned into my mouth. As soon as my mouth was no longer in contact with Yuuki's, she jumped off my lap, her face one of the most appealing shades of red I've ever seen.

"Aidou-senpai!" Yuuki squeaked, clearly embarrassed.

I shrugged. "What? You asked for it Yuuki-_koi_." She glared at me for using koi and stuck her tempting pink tongue out at me. Yuuki then turned on her heels and walked away. The farther away she got, the emptier I felt.

**KaSchnapples: Wow Aidou acts like Ikuto from Shugo Chara in all these chapters.**

**Yuuki: Was that intentional? **

**KaSchnapples: No I started this story before I even started Shugo Chara. O.o**

**Yuuki: Ok then....Well from those who remember what I said in the beginning author's note (those who don't go back up and read it) here's the announcement!**

**KaSchnapples: I'M HAVING A CONTEST!! YAYNESS!**

**Yuuki: Titled....**

**Everyone: AIDOU X YUUKI DRAWING CONTEST!! *everyone does Caramelldansen dance***

**KaSchnapples: Aidou will explain more. **

**Aidou: You can draw any scene you want from any chapter including future ones. You have a limit to one drawing per chapter. Your drawing must have your username on it so there is proof it's yours and not stolen. Make sure if you do the dream sequence it isn't graphic. LIZ-CHAN IS ON A SHARED COMPUTER SO WE DON'T WANT TO GIVE ANYONE A HEART ATTACK! You must state what chapter is from and coloring is optional. Now time for prizes:**

**First place: 3 story requests (but not Zeki), 2 dedications, all drawing posted on profile and used in Aidou x Yuuki video.**

**Second place: 2 story requests (once again not Zeki), 1 dedicaion, all drawings posted on profile and used in Aidou x Yuuki video.**

**Third place: 1 story request (no Zeki), all drawings posted on profile and used in Aidou x Yuuki video.**

**Rest of contestants get honors and one drawing used in video.**

**KaSchnapples: Remember the more drawings you submit, the bigger chance you have of winning. I want to explain myself about the no Zeki story requests....I DO NOT SUPPORT ZEKI! If it actually happened I probably would stop reading the manga since I'm a Kanayuu fan. Well behind Aidou x Yuuki but that's probably not gonna happen so...yeah Kanayuu. So get drawing and this contest ends when the story does. Oh and check out this band called Innerpartysystem. I love their songs Obsession and Don't Stop. So check 'em out and review! **


End file.
